Walking Hekapoo
by Ybarra87
Summary: Marco takes his pet Hekapoo for a walk. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was an idea that came to me and I had to tell. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in Echo Creek, most of the people of this town were out enjoying this beautiful day. Marco Diaz happened to be one of them as he was out walking his new pet Hekapoo. Marco couldn't help but notice the stares his new pet was getting however it didn't matter to him since he couldn't help but love her. Sure Star didn't like her but that didn't matter to him. As he continued to walk he noticed the park nearby. "Do you want to go to the park girl?" He asked only for Hekapoo to give a cheerful bark. Seeing that was her answer for yes, Marco then walked into the park with her.

After walking into the park with her, Marco then made his way a bench while Hekapoo just laid near him. He could see everyone looking at her with shocked looks because of what she looked like but just ignored it. Eventually a girl he goes to school with approached him curious about his pet. "Is that your pet?" She asked.

"Yeah her name is Hekapoo." Marco answered as Hekapoo looked at the girl and then jumped onto Marco's lap growling.

"What is she some kind of magical creature?" The girl then asked.

"She was made with magic so that's a yes." Marco replied as the girl then walked away. After sitting on the bench for a few more minutes, Marco decided it was time to head back home and proceeded back with Hekapoo.

When Marco got back home he noticed Star sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Star I'm back." He said as she looked at him and then noticed Hekapoo with him causing her to give an unhappy look, Marco just frowned seeing that. "Star I know you don't like Hekapoo but you could at least try to be nice to her."

"Marco, Hekapoo is one of the most stubborn and rude magical creature ever. I caught her clawing up some of my clones not to mention she stole some of my nachos when I wasn't looking. It's like she's trying to make me mad!" She shouted out as Marco looked at Hekapoo who just looked at him with sad eyes.

"She doesn't know any better Star, just try to be patient." He said as Star just gave out a groan.

"Fine, I'll try." She replied

"That's all I ask." Marco said as he took Hekapoo upstairs to his room. "Come on Hekapoo." He said as she followed him up the stairs right towards his door. "You've been such a good girl Hekapoo that I think I'm going to let you sleep with me tonight. How does that sound?" He asked as he then opened to door for a woman's voice to respond to him.

"Why Marco I didn't know you could be so forward with me."

Marco looked at the person in his room and gave a shocked look. "H-Poo?! What are you doing here?!" He shouted out.

"Well I was bored and decided to entertain myself for the day by hanging out with you. Also don't call me H-Poo!" Hekapoo responded slapping Marco in the back of the head as she then noticed the unique creature with him. It was a small dog like creature with yellow horns on it's head and a lit flame on the end of it's tail, it had white fur all over except for the top of it's head which had red on it. "What is that?" She asked as the creature looked at her like it was asking her the same thing.

"Oh, this is Hekapoo 2 but I call her Hekapoo for short. She happens to be my new pet." Marco answered as Hekapoo stared at him with an insulted look on her face.

"Is there a reason you would give my name to something like this?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice as she glared a Marco who was starting to become nervous. "Here's a better question how did you come across this thing?"

"Well I was telling some of my friends about the time I spent chasing you the adventures we had. Some of them wondered if something happened between us but I told them nothing happened however Star didn't believe me. She said something about you taking advantage of me in the middle of the night while I was sleeping also mention pictures. She basically said you were a hussy and while you people may think you are beautiful you are actually some kind of mutant dog. I tried calming her down but she then pulled out her wand and created Hekapoo 2 here stating this is what you actually look like." Marco explained as he noticed a look in Hekapoo's eyes. "H-Poo, I know that look. You did something. Care to tell me what you did?"

"Well I might of implied the Star that you were a real heavy sleeper and I had some fun with you during the night without you knowing but I was just teasing." Hekapoo replied as Marco just stared at her.

"And the pictures?"

"Well I couldn't help but admire the way your body was turning out so I took some pictures so I could remember you." Hekapoo answered as Marco gave a sigh.

"Well it's too late to take back what you did so I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. Besides I happen to love Hekapoo 2." Marco said as he sat down on his bed with Hekapoo 2 jumping onto his bed with him.

Hekapoo just stared at her namesake and then looked towards Marco. "I'm sort of curious, why did you name her after me?" She asked.

"Well after Star made her she immediately wanted to get rid of her but I wouldn't let her since I noticed how scared she was and I took her. She didn't know what to make of me at first and was afraid of me but as time went by she warmed up to me. When that happened I noticed the similarities between the two of you and couldn't help but see her in you so I gave her your name, I guess when Star made her she unknowingly made her like you in the process." Marco responded.

Hekapoo just gave a small smile hearing that. "See her happy like this it almost makes me wish that you were taking care of me like that too." She said giving Marco a small pout as Hekapoo 2 started growling. Hearing that Hekapoo looked at her namesake. "Hey don't you dare growl at me like that, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even exist!" She shouted out as the dog like creature looked at her. "Look let's come to an understanding, I don't think Marco would like it if we fight so let's get along when we're in front of him okay?" Hekapoo asked as Hekapoo 2 gave out a bark signaling yes. Hekapoo then turned towards Marco. "You know Marco seeing you with my namesake really makes me wish that you do something special with me." She said in a teasing tone.

"And what would that be H-Poo?" He asked knowing it was going to be something that would shock and embarrass him. Hekapoo just gave him her famous teasing smirk as she then whispered into his ear what she wanted to do with him causing him to turn bright red. "No! Absolutely not!" He shouted out as Hekapoo just looked at him with a small frown and decided to pull out her secret trump card when it came to getting Marco to do something she wanted to do. Hekapoo then looked at Marco giving him sad puppy dog eyes while her lip quivered. "No! You know I can't say no to you when you do that! No! I'm not giving in!" He shouted out.

"Please Marco." She said in a sad disappointed voice as she then added. "And please don't use your adult voice to try and change my mind."

Marco just gave out a groan seeing he had no chance against her. "Fine! However if I'm going to do this with you there will have to be some kind of compromise!" He shouted out as they began to compromise.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Star was currently in the kitchen eating some nachos when all of a sudden she heard Marco call out to her. "Hey Star, I'm going to go out for a walk with Hekapoo." He said causing Star to take a break from eating her nachos.

"I thought you already walked her." She pointed out.

"I did and now I'm going out for a walk with Hekapoo." He responded.

Curious about why he would be taking another walk with that dog again she exited the kitchen to see Marco in the living room with Hekapoo. "What's she doing here?!" She shouted out.

"I came to see Marco and found out about my namesake. It sort of made me jealous to see him treat her so good that I convince him to take me for a walk." Hekapoo answered with a smirk on her face. "I originally wanted him to take me walking with me wearing a collar and leash but he felt that was a bit too much so we compromised. We'll be going out while holding hands but I managed to allow him to at least let me wear a collar." Hekapoo said as she showed a collar on her neck that said Marco's favorite girl. "On the plus side I also got him to wear a collar as well." Hekapoo then added as Marco reluctantly showed his collar that said H-Poo's property. "Well we're off now." Hekapoo then said as Marco gave a sigh and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the house together.

Star just stood there for a few seconds with her mouth wide open not knowing what happened. Thinking that finishing her nachos might help her she turned around only to see Hekapoo 2 on the kitchen table giving her a small Hekapoo like smirk as she then picked the plate of nachos up with her teeth and ran off with them. "My nachos!" Star cried out as Hekapoo 2 took off with them.

THE END


End file.
